And she thought love was scary
by briannageraldo
Summary: Naomily. A cute little one-shot. Takes place sometime after "The Speech" at Freddies shed. This is my first story, so its probably crap but whatever. FLUFF.


Normally on mornings like this, I would wake up with the love of my life snuggled into me, while my arms lay protectively around her. Breathing in the sweet scent that is purely "Emily". But on this particular morning something was different. I woke up, without opening my eyes, taking a deep breath in. The sweet smell was there but when i opened my eyes it was Emily's pillow i was snuggling and not Emily. Which is a huge disapointment. Believe me. I quickly tossed the pillow aside and looked around confused. Im normally the one to wake up before Emily and it was rare thats she wouldnt be here. I grabbed my phone off the table and noticed i had a missed call and voicemail. One guess from who..

_"Morning baby!"_ God that voice gets me everytime!_ "Obviously if your listening to this that means that you probably woke up snuggling my pillow and not me." _She really knows me too well.._ "Anyway! I got a call to go into work because Lara called out because Albert is sick." _Emily took a part time job working with JJ and Lara to get some extra money from when we go to Goa in a few months, i told her she didnt have to because ive been putting money aside since she mentioned going traveling and ive managed to save a good chunk, but she insisted._ "So that means i wont be home until late tonight. Which sucks. Because im gonna miss you loads." _Is it possible to die from being TOO in love with someone? Because i think i might be reaching that point._ "And please dont be mad that i didnt wake you up before i left, you were WAY too adorable and i couldnt bring myself to do it." _I hate it when she calls me adorable.. Because im obviously not. So, me being Naomi Campbell, i rolled my eyes when she said i was. _"And stop rolling your eyes because i called you adorable. Get over it, Campbell, because you are. " _Seriously, is she watching me or something? " _Haha. Well, im walking out of the door right now, ill see you tonight around 11. Ill miss you and i love you SO MUCH. Muah!"  
_  
I couldnt help but smile at how adorable she is. Yes, Emily is the aborable one in this relationship. I mean have you see her? Her red hair, her button nose, husky voice and not to mention shes small enough to fit in my pocket. And she thinks IM adorable? I cant help but notice the huge smile on my face thinking about my pocket sized red head. Sometimes i can't believe how much i love how her. I didnt think it was actually possible to love someone this much. Well sure enough it was.

Okay, well now that im alone, what the hell am i supposed to do with the rest of day. The plan was to have to a bed day with Emily and watch movies and generally enjoy eachothers company. Obviously thats out of the question now. I stood up with a sigh, vowing to myself that i wasnt going to lie around moping all day because Emily wasnt here. I mean, i used to enjoy being alone, but now that i have Emily, i dont as much. But for today, i have to. I threw on some clothes and flatten out my hair. Who really cares if i look like shit? The only person ive got to impress is working today, and shes seen me at my worst and still tells me im beautiful. I grab my bag and walk to the store. I figure i might as well make the most out of my day, and at least get some food in the house. I grab the usual, pay and start my journey home. I walk past a flower store and cant help but smile. The huge red roses in the window remind me of my Emily. God! Im such a sap! Before im aware of what im doing, im handing the cashier money and walking out with the bouquet. Even im confused? When did i grab them? Oh well, guess Emily is getting a surprise when she gets back tonight. When i get back to our flat, i put the groceries away as slow as possible trying to kill time. Purposly not looking at the clock so im not disapointed that its still early. The groceries are put away, and i look around the flat. Okay, maybe we arent the two cleanest people in the world. We're young, who cares? Well, i guess i do, because now i find myself straighting it up. What has gotten into me lately. My mum would be proud. That thought alone brings a smile to my face. Mum is still traveling around the world with Keiran and manages to call every couple of days or so. Shes really happy, and i couldnt be more happy for her. Before i know it, the flat is starting to look pretty good. Remebering the flowers i grab a vase and fill it with water. I stick the roses in it and decided to place them on the table right by where Em puts her keys so i know she will see them. I grab a peice of paper from the table and manage to scribble down a note hoping to make her smile. After trying a few things, i manage to decided on something simple, but to the point.

_Em, saw these and couldnt help but think of you. I thought they might make you smile after a long day at work. I love you more and more each day.. Nai. _

I laugh at myself because i really am turning into a huge sap. But after everything Emily and I have been through, she deserves it. Having to put up with me being twat, i could give her a million roses and it wouldnt be enough.

I bet your wondering how everything went after the whole "pouring my heart out in the shed" incident. Well, things are actually going really great. That night, after we got home, we talked it out. Everything. She told me about Mandy and i explained more in detail about Sophia. She understood. Yeah, it surprised me too. But thats my Emily for you. She knows how hard it was for me to completely let her in and trust her. Well, trusting her wasnt ever the problem. Because i did trust her. From the moment her perfect lips first touched mine. It was because i trusted her so soon that really scared me. And then we things started to get more serious between us, i knew i would do something to screw it up. Something that would make her fall out of love with me. So i cheated thinking i wasnt going to delay the inevtiable anymore. It was going to happen eventually, better late then never. But when i came back after the open day, completely torn up about what i had done she was there. She didnt even know what was wrong and she sat me and held me while cried. Which only made me cry harder but i couldnt tell her that. I couldnt really wrap my head around what i had just done. What i had done to us. To my beautiful Emily. Which made me realize that she would always be there. And after the rooftop and she came back, is when all my walls dropped. Knowing she was at least a little bit willing to work it out and see what happened between us. Thats when i realized that i couldnt run anymore. She couldnt take it, hell, i couldnt take it. And after telling her to leave, made me realize that i couldnt really live without her, i didnt want to. So i went to the shed, spilled my heart out, expecting her to reject me, but Emily being Emily, she didnt. She is honestly the most amazing person i have ever met in my life. So after talking and getting everything out there, it finally just left us to be us. To start over and be happy and in love. And thats exactly what we are doing. We even got our own flat because that house had too many bad memories. Its fits with our whole "staring over" thing. Even Emilys mum is starting to warm up to me. Notice i said "starting" she doesnt actually LIKE me.. more like tolerate because she knows that im not going anywhere anytime soon. But, i will go as far as saying that Katie, actually likes me. Even some shopping trips to try for Em's sake. Turns out, shes not that bad. When your not at the end of her insults they are quite clever and hilarious. But naturally, we get on eachothers nerves. As does everyone. Well not Emily, most of the time. But she is generally the exception to a lot of things i said id never do in my life. Some being, buy flowers, cry in front of someone, pour my hear out, you know, the usual stuff. But it IS Emily. And Emily loves all that cheesey couple stuff, and i do love Emily so it works.

A vibration from my pocket brought my out of my flashback.

_You and Emzy want to go clubbing tonight? Meet me in an hour? xXEfXx_

An hour? I finally bring myself to look at the clock. HOLY FUCK! Its almost 8PM. Okay, ive been daydreaming about my redhead for hours. Wow. Alright then.

_Sorry babes. Em is working late, and im knackered. Maybe tomorrow? XxNxX_

_Cant tomorrow, date with Cook. Ill call ya! xXEfXx_

Oh, did i mention that Effy and Cook are back together? No? Well, they are. After they found out about Freddie's death, they both went a little crazy, but because they had eachother it didnt get too bad. And they really are good together. A yawn brought me back to reality. I walk to Em and I's room, strip off my clothes, because remember, i sleep naked and get under the duvet. My mind keeps going to my redhead because my bloody pillow smells of her. Damn that girl and her intoxicating perfume. It feels as if i just get to sleep when i feel the bed dip and the sudden breeze of the duvet being lifted. I cant help but smile because it means my baby is home. I feel her snuggling to get comfortable and then i turn and look at her. God, she is so beautiful im almost speechless. A year and a half of being together and she still takes me breath away everytime i look at her. Im postive this feeling is going to last forever. She kisses my forehead and the smile on my face just gets bigger.

"Sorry, i didnt mean to wake you" Her voice is almost a whisper. "Dont apologize, im glad your back. I missed you today." I kissed the tip of her nose and she did that adorable giggle i live for. She pushed some hair from my forehead. "The roses were beautiful, Naoms. Thank you so much." I can see the glint in her eye. I kiss her on her perfect set of lips. "Only the best for you baby." And there is the smile i wake up each day for. "How was your day today? Do anything exciting?" She asks. "Uh, not really. Other then being ridiculously creeped out by your voicemail" She giggles, my heart swells. "I went to the store, restocked the kitchen and cleaned the flat." "I did notice how good it looks, i was gonna say something next." She kisses me again. "Turning into quite the housewife are we Naoms?" I flick her nose and she lightly slaps me on the arm. "So. You miss me today?" I already know her answer. "Of course. I thought i made it clear you did in my message." "I was just making sure that message wasnt for your other girlfriend" I tease. "Oh no, dont worry. Her message was more explicit as to what i wanted to do to her when i left you. " I slap her on the air a bit harder then anticipated and pout. She kisses me and the pout turns into a smile. "I dont care if Lady Gaga turned up at our flat, covered in whipped cream with her legs wide open, id turn her away because your the only one that is for me." Im slightly creeped out about her sudden vivid imagination, but im also ridiculouly flattered because Emily LOVES Lady Gaga. Its borderline obsession, but it only makes me love her more. "And if Katie turned up naked, id send her away because i only want one Fitch girl, and your mum is already married." Okay, even i mentally cringed when i said that. But i knew the reaction i would get from her would be hilarious. And i was right. I wish you could see the look on her face right now. She lifts the duvet, looks at my presumably naked body, and puts the duvet down again. Breathing a sigh of relief. I cant help but be confused. "Umm? Huh?" She laughs at the obvious confusion on my face. "I needed a better visual." I couldnt help the blush that spread on my cheek. She kisses my nose and laughs. "Your beautiful" I kiss her and she snuggles into my neck and just like every other night, i wrap my arms around her and pull her as close as humanly possible. "Are you gonna be here when i wake up tomorrow?" I cant help the saddness that escapes with my words. I really dont like being without her. "Of course. Im off and we can spend the whole day together, what do you say, bed day?" She is so excited, and its the cutest thing ever. "Of course baby" I feel her yawn against my neck. "Go to sleep Em. You had a long day". "Alright. Goodnight baby. I love you." I smile. "Sweet dreams. Love you too" I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

I wake up and i automatically place a kiss on my redheaded lovers head. She is still fast asleep and making those cute little mumbly noises she makes. I love watching her sleep. She looks so peacefull and beautiful its the only time i get to just stare at her without the jugding eyes of whoever notices me staring at her. Her face is still snuggled into my neck and i cant help but shiver everytime she breathes. I could honestly stay like this forever and not complain once. As long as this girl, currently snuggled into me and her heart is beating, im going to fine. I can honestly say, the day she told me she loved me, is the day i was born. Words cannot begin to express how much she means to me. I lay another kiss on the top of her head and she starts to stir. Her cute little mumbly noises stop and i know she is waking up. She places a kiss on the skin above my heart and i cant help but shiver. She looks up at me with her big sleepy brown eyes and that smile that melts my heart. She places a slopping kiss on the side of my mouth and i cant help giggle. She is still half asleep and Emily is pretty much shit in the morning until she gets coffee.

"Morning baby". I kiss her forehead. Knowing that i will probably not get a reply because, like i said, she is shit in the mornings. She does an adorable squeak as her answer and i giggle. I kiss the tip of her nose. "Sleep good?" She nods enthusiactially. "Good." I hold onto her tighter and she put her head on my chest. She kisses the skin above my heart again. "What about you? Did you sleep well?" Her "Ive just woken up" voice, sends a shiver down my spine. Ridiculously sexy. "Did you just speak? BEFORE your coffee?" She rolls her eyes. "And to answer your question, i did. It always a good sleep when your in my arms." She kissed me on the cheek. "Well, my favorite thing in the world is falling asleep in your arms." And with that sentence, i kissed her. I kissed her and poured everything i love for her into that kiss. We parted and she kissed me on the forehead. "So, i feel like a complete twat". She looks at me with pure confusion and a little bit of sadness on her face. "What? Why?" He eyes urge me to continue. "Well, last night you asked me how my day was, and i never got to ask how yours was. After being together 16 months, im still really shit at this girlfriend thing." Her expression softens and she kisses my cheek. "No. Your not. Your amazing. And my day sucked. It was complete shit." I rub my hands up and down her back. "Why baby?" I might have to kick someones ass if they made my Emily upset. She sits up and i do the same. Which, im not gonna lie, makes me really nervous. I think someone actually did make her upset. Which makes me feel like even more of a shit girlfriend because i didnt realize it last night. "Will you stop thinking of yourself as a "shit girlfriend", because believe me, your definitely not. The complete oppisite actually." She is really hanging around Effy way too much. She smiles at me and i nod. She scoots up to me and snuggles into my side and i put my arm around her. I kissed the top of her head. "I missed you SO MUCH yesterday. And im not even sure why. So i didnt really want to leave at all. Stupid Lara. Keep your kid in a bubble." We both giggled and she continued. "And the fact that when i got up to get ready to leave you said to me, and i quote 'Ems, your my cuddle bug, you cant just leave me. Ill miss you too much.'" I felt my cheeks get red. She looked up at me and laughed. "Aww! Your blushing!" I flicked her forehead. She kissed my cheek. "Dont worry, it was really quite adorable." I rolled my eyes. "Naomi Campbell. How do you look in the mirror, see these cheeks" She pinched them. "This nose." She grabbed it between her fingers. "And those big beatiful blue eyes and not think your adorable? I mean seriously." I couldnt help but laugh. "God, Ems. Your such a sap." She snuggled further into my side. "Yeah, but im your sap." I smiled. "That is true." I kissed the top of her head again. "Anyways. So i reluctantly leave you in the bed and head to work. And its not so bad until some random lady starts yelling at me for messing up her order, which i didnt but she just kept going and then filed a complaint and everything. And i didnt even do anything wrong! And after that, the day just became shit. People started yelling at me and i kept dropping stuff and i really just couldnt wait to come home and cuddle and sleep in your arms and then i saw the roses and when i came up here and got into bed, and the smile on your face when you saw that i was home. I guess it was a good ending. Well any ending with you is a good ending." She kissed me. "Im sorry you had a shit day baby. And if my arm wasnt so comfortable around you, id be punching some lady in the face right now." She giggled. "You know i love you Nai? The wonderful, scary, forever kind of love right?" I almost died, right there. I couldnt help the shit eating grin on my face. "Yeah, i know. Me too. Always and forever. Naomily." She laughed. "Naomily." She repeated.


End file.
